The Lions
by Umbrella Rain
Summary: What if Lionheart became Lionblaze? K plus, its Lionblaze, might get gory. Sorry but unfinished. CLIFFHANGER!
1. Redemption

My 2nd story! This is some-what my sister's idea but she hasn't bothered to write **anything.**

**The Lions**

Chapter 1

**Redemption**

** "**Are you sure you want to do this Lionheart?" asked Goldenflower, Lionheart's sister. "I don't care how hard it will be! I'm going to be one of the three!" Lionheart answered. A heartbeat after that Lionheart began to fade. Before he was completely gone Lionheart said "I'll come back, just like Cinderpelt will". Then he was gone.

Lionheart, or uh Lionkit, was suddenly cold. He huddled up to the warmth of his mother. Lionkit could sense to other kits next to him and… was that a warrior?

The next day Lionkit opened his eyes. He saw two she-cats looking down at him. "Hello Lionkit." The ginger one cooed. After surveying the she-cats Lionkit looked at the kits beside them. They both had their eyes closed.

"Meet Jaykit and Hollykit." The brown she-cat said happily. Lionkit soon fell back to sleep. After what seemed like only a few seconds he was prodded awake. "Speckletail?" he asked sleepily, his eyes till shut. "Who?" voice asked. Lionkit's eyes shot open, it was the ginger she-cat. "I'm Squirrelflight," she paused ", your mother. She's Leafpool, the medicine cat" Squirrelflight motioned her tail at the brown she-cat.

Leafpool saw Lionkit was up and told him it was time to go. In a matter of heartbeats they began to walk, but Lionkit had no idea where they were heading. Suddenly, Lionkit realized that if they were traveling then the other two kits must have opened their eyes. He looked to his right and saw them. One was a black she-cat with green eyes, probably Hollykit. The other was leaning on her. He had a grey pelt and strange, blue eyes, Jaykit.

So these were his litter mates._ But where is Goldenkit? _A voice in the back of his head asked.


	2. Something Wierd

**Hiya guys! ** ** Here is a new chapter! Yes, this is a good sign my sister hasn't killed me yet for using her ideas! (All the facts may not be right, OK!?!) Oh! I forgot the disclaimer! The Warrior Series are not mine, And this is mainly my sis's idea!**

**The Lions**

Chapter 2

**Something Weird**

Lionkit was so exited, after the fox incident he was happy just to be made apprentices on time. _To bad Hollykit is going to become a medicine cat… _Lionkit thought sadly. _At least I'll still have Jaykit… and Goldenkit. _Lionkit screwed his face. He was always doing that, always adding an extra sibling and, according to Hollykit, in the middle of the night he was calling out for cats named Speckletail and Smallear.

Lionkit's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nudge. It was Squirrelflight. That meant it was time for the ceremony. Lionkit walked out trying his best to look confident until he was in front of Firestar. Jaykit went first, he got Brightheart. Lionkit felt some what uncomfortable about that because everyone, including Jaypaw knew why Firestar assigned him to her. Now it was Lionkit's turn and he felt nervous, very nervous.

Lionkit walked up to Firestar. Everything seemed to go quickly until Firestar told the now Lionpaw who his mentor was. Firestar seemed to whisper and there was a loud ringing in his ears. No… it wasn't ringing… it was a name! _**Pinestar! Pinestar! Pinestar! **_ It rang in his ears until Ashfur walked up to him. Though Ashfur seemed happy to be his mentor there was something in his eyes, something weird. Was it jealously, hate, heartbreak? Lionpaw couldn't tell. He just stepped back and waited for Hollykit to become Hollypaw.

When the ceremonies were done the Clan shouted there names. Lionpaw was sure that his clan was so loud River Clan could hear them across the lake! In a matter of heartbeats he was asleep in his new den. Lionpaw was in a strange camp and a pale ginger she-cat was next to him, and in front of him stood a large brown tom.

"Bluefur, you shall mentor Goldenpaw. Give her all your wisdom." The tom yowled so the cats surrounding could hear. _Where was he? Who are these cats? _Questions raced through his mind. "I shall mentor Lionpaw the best that I may with my leadership duties." The tom continued. Suddenly, he realized that the brown tom was Pinestar and that the four cats from his mind, Speckletail, Smallear, Pinestar, and Goldenpaw, all had something to do with him.


	3. Heather

**If you saw before I got my facts mixed up but if you haven't then… HERE YA GO! BTW I know, horrible Chapter Name.**

**The Lions**

Chapter 3

**Heather**

Lionpaw crept through the forest. It was so nice to go away in the night from the camp. Recently Jaypaw and Hollypaw switched places and training continued to get harder. Luckily he and Heatherpaw found the tunnels that connected Wind Clan and Thunder Clan. He had met Heatherpaw at the last gathering. Lionpaw thought she had to the prettiest she-cat in the forest, and probably the funnest to be with.

The small bramble bush that blocked the entrance soon came into view. He slowly brushed past the bush and found himself in the cave-like tunnels. In ran through them ignoring his drowsiness from do this every night. Soon he came to a wide space with a shallow stream in the middle. A heartbeat later Heatherpaw entered the cave.

"Hello, noble Dark Clan leader Heatherstar." Lionpaw greeted her.

"Hello, brave Dark Clan Lionclaw." Heatherpaw replied to him. The both laughed.

"You know I think Breezepaw has been wondering why I've been so tired." Heatherpaw told him quietly. "I can't even catch a decent rabbit any more." She added.

"Me too, but its all worth it to be with you." Lionpaw told her.

"I guess." Heatherpaw murmured looking down at her paws. Lionpaw took this chance and pounced on her. They soon broke out into a small fight. What seemed like only a few heartbeats the moon was at the edge of the sky and it was time for Lionpaw and Heatherpaw to depart.

"Bye Lionclaw!" Heatherpaw said to Lionpaw. "Bye Heatherstar." Lionpaw replied. Lionpaw trudged across the forest and into camp unseen and fell into deep sleep until Hollypaw woke him up for training. While training Lionpaw had two voices talk to him in his head. _Me too, but its all worth it to see you. _He heard in his own voice. _The code… to tired... fall behind in training. _Said the usual deeper voice but Lionpaw only listened to his.

**Sorry if the last part is confusing!**


	4. The Tiger's Forest

**As I said, it's been snowing and I've been stuck inside, so yeah. Some stuff may not be true to the books.**

**The Lions**

Chapter 4

**The Tiger's Forest**

Lionpaw collapsed in his bed. _Who knew training could be so hard? _He thought to himself. As if training wasn't hard enough Ashfur always had that strange look in his eyes. The only thing Lionpaw wanted to do was sleep.

He suddenly found himself in an even stranger place then last night. Trees stood above him and even though they were bare like in no-leaf no light came through. Lionpaw didn't know what to do but run. Soon, he ran into a dark clearing. "We've been expecting you…" said a voice on the other side of the clearing. Lionpaw tried hard but couldn't see the cat. A growl came from beside him. Lionpaw leaped around.

"Don't trust him, Lionpaw." A golden Star Clan Warrior growled softly, and then disappeared. _Who shouldn't I trust? _Lionpaw asked himself. "I'm Tigerstar and that is Hawkfrost." said a huge dark brown tom with amber eyes. Next to him sat a copy of himself, but with cold ice blue eyes. _Don't trust him, Lionpaw. _A voice so similar to the warrior's in the back of his head.

"Welcome to the Dark Forest." Tigerstar greeted Lionpaw. _They act like they didn't see the Star Clan warrior talk to me! _Lionpaw thought. He shrugged the thought off and didn't hear the voice in the back of his head whispering to him. _Don't trust him. He is a killer, a murder! Stop! Please oh please Lionpaw! _Lionpaw just went on talking to the two.

**I hope you all can guess who the golden Star Clan warrior was, hopefully. **


	5. The Sadness in the Tunnels

**Thank yous who reviewed! Ok, Suki-Rose Essence, I'll try! :D**

* * *

**The Lions**

Chapter 5

**The Sadness in the Tunnels**

Lionpaw was walking quickly behind Jaypaw, who was leading the way. Lionpaw now hated the tunnels. Less than a moon ago he had to tell Heatherpaw he couldn't keep meeting her, which filled these tunnels with bitter-sweet memories. _Focus! _The voice told him. Lionpaw suddenly realized his paws were sub-merged in water! Lionpaw sighed, _all this for Wind Clan kits. _

"It's the code Lionpaw." Hollypaw told him. Lionpaw's face grew hot, he'd said it out loud and now Heatherpaw and Breezepaw were giving him dirty looks. _Ignore them, Lionpaw, they need your help._ The voice told him. Lionpaw persisted on until Jaypaw called back "I've found them!" and the water was up to his stomach and getting higher. Lionpaw grabbed a kit as Jaypaw led them to the center of the caves. _This is where Heatherpaw and I were meeting. _Lionpaw thought sadly.

"How will we get out?" Heatherpaw asked Jaypaw, her voice muffled by the kit's fur in her mouth. Lionpaw looked around. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the way they came in was now blocked. "The stream flows this way…" Jaypaw thought out loud, "the lake is that way! We can get out that way!" Jaypaw yowled happily. The water was now up to his shoulders and Lionpaw was struggling to keep the kit above water.

A heartbeat later everything was moving slowly, like a dream and a vision appeared in front of his eyes. His paws were on solid ground and he was looking down onto a river. "Lionpaw, we're on the ravine, but that's the river." came a voice behind him. Lionpaw turned around to look at the she-act behind him. "Can we go down and see it, Swiftbreeze?" he asked. "Oh, OK" Swiftbreeze responded and Lionpaw bounded down to see the river. He ran along the bank until his paws slipped from under him. Lionpaw started swimming and found himself back in the tunnels.

He could see light ahead and silently thanked Star Clan. Soon he was out of the tunnels but it was still raining viciously. This only made Lionpaw swim harder until he could feel the wet sand under his paws. When he made it to shore he let go of the kit and sat down. His bones felt like rock and his fur was freezing, but at least he was out. Hollypaw ran out of the water smiling. "Lionpaw, we did it!" she exclaimed. _You did it, Lionpaw. _Said the voice. Lionpaw smiled.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! I tried to make it longer!


End file.
